


Pride and Punishment

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Free Use, Futanari, Humiliation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Though Beacon was protected, many friends fell in the fighting, including Penny and Ozpin. Unsure what to do with the captured villains but knowing no prison could hold them, Glynda Goodwitch granted them to the students to watch over and to use as they saw fit. It wasn't quite expected how they'd go about doing that, but no one is complaining. No one who isn't a murdering villain anyway.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Pride and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by XenoTheWise

* * *

It stunned Yang how quickly Beacon could go from being under attack by Grimm and the White Fang to prepping for mid-term exams. No sooner had they wiped off the blood and beaten back Cinder did homework resume, classes reschedule and tests loom. They deserved a break. They deserved medals – and to be fair, they got them. But apparently, their educational needs couldn’t wait and that meant cramming, especially with the Vytal Festival having taken up so much of their time.

Cramming was Weiss’ domain. Weiss had it down to a fine art. Blake managed, but always in that `don’t touch me or I’ll snap` way, while Ruby hadn’t even started, already prepared to panic and squeeze it all in at the end. Yang was somewhere in the middle. Wise enough to know it was best to start early, but impatient enough that it felt like pulling teeth.

Hence why she was in one of Oobleck’s catch-up classes. A volunteer class that felt more like detention, where they got to go over past material and fill in mock exams. The bell rang and Yang sat back, slapping her pen down and groaning.

“Saved by the bell,” Cardin whispered from beside her. He was a douche at the best of times, but exams had a way of bringing enemies together and she grunted her agreement. He might have said something else but it was lost in the scrape of chairs as everyone fled for lunch. Cardin went with them, yawning into his hand.

“Miss Xiao Long,” Doctor Oobleck said. “You are going to be late for lunch.”

“Give me a minute.”

“I cannot, I’m afraid. I need to lock the classroom.”

Ugh. Just perfect. Rather than pull her chair back and stand, Yang pushed the table in front of her away, scraping its feet across the floor as she looked down between her legs. There, a diminutive girl with the palest skin knelt with her feet to the side, elbows resting on Yang’s bare thighs and her head bobbing up and down. Yang’s thick shaft was buried in her mouth.

The girl’s pastel blend of pink, cream and brown hair was distinctive, almost as much as her eyes, and if that wasn’t enough her sleight body and slim hips would have given her away. Reaching down, Yang gripped a fistful of her hair and dragged her up by it. Neo gasped silently, Yang’s thick cock slipping from her mouth with a wet _slop_. Coated in saliva, it glistened with a purple tip. Neo’s lips were a similar colour, sore from how long she’d been sucking. All morning, really.

“How long are you taking with this, slut? You used to be able to get me off in minutes.” Yang drew the girl’s head back by her hair. “You’re not holding out on me, are you?”

Neo shook her head from side to side.

“I would imagine that you’re becoming used to it,” Doctor Oobleck said politely. “It’s been two weeks since the attack, after all.”

Two weeks. That was all the time it took to break Neo down to this. Naked from head to toe, she no longer shivered or tried to hide herself from Yang or anyone else’s view. Her pert tits stood up and at attention, nipples as hard as diamonds. With the air getting colder, she had goose bumps across her arms and legs, but that wasn’t _her_ problem. Yang had provided the only clothing she would; a thick pink collar around the girl’s neck, studded with fake diamonds and a little silver tag that read, `Slut` and had a `If found, please return` and scroll number on the back.

_I can’t walk around Beacon like this,_ she thought, looking down at her swollen and stiff member. It was easily ten inches long and thick as Ruby’s hand. Aside from that, it was so red it looked sore, thanks to all the sucking Neo had done today. Neo wasn’t the only one cold without a pair of pants on, but at least she had a warm mouth to stick it into.

“Ahem.”

“Right. I’ll get gone.” Yang stood and pushed back, clicking her fingers for Neo to scramble onto her feet. She made to fall in alongside and behind, but Yang kept hold of her hair and pulled her down, forcing Neo to bend over. “Not yet. You’ve not finished.”

Neo looked confused. Without the ability to speak, her expressions had to speak for her. They did here, registering shock as Yang wrapped both hands around Neo’s waist and hoisted her up, turning the girl over in the air. Letting Neo’s legs rest against her shoulders, Yang held her upside down, nestling her chin on Neo’s pussy while letting the girl’s face dangle in front of her crotch.

“Open,” she commanded.

Neo did as she was told and Yang let herself find the warm, wet confines of her mouth once more. She sighed, relieved to be back out the cold and pleased when Neo began to suck obediently, washing her tongue over Yang’s member and wrapping her arms around her buttocks to hold on. Yang kept her own on the small of Neo’s back to keep her in place.

“Sorry for the wait,” she told Oobleck. “I’ll get out your way.”

“Yes. Yes. That’s good.” Oobleck looked down at the naked Neo without much surprise. “I must say, I was initially against the idea when Glynda proposed it, but it seems you have her well in hand despite her dangerous Semblance.”

“You know me, professor. I’m a star student.”

“Doctor.”

“Sure. Sure. Thanks for the study session, professor!”

The corridors were crowded with everyone on their way to dinner. Yang strolled down without a care in the world, exchanging greetings with passers-by. Every step caused Neo’s head to bounce back and onto her, pushing her cock deep into her throat. It’d been fun when Neo had a gag reflex, but it hadn’t taken long to work that out of her. Nowadays, she took her pleasure in the lewd comments others gave the little bitch, letting them poke and slap at her ass or throw insults.

Today was a little different. Having not cum all day despite waking up buried in Neo’s ass, she wasn’t in the mood for it. Oh, she let people have their fun and grope Neo’s ass and pussy in front of her face – it was fun to feel Neo’s legs kick futilely in the air – but she didn’t stop for the usual face-fuck finish like she normally did, and instead made her way to the cafeteria, grabbing some food without dropping Neo and carrying it one-handed to a table.

She didn’t miss the longing look Neo gave the food, but ignored it in favour of laying the girl down on her back and spinning her around with one hand so that Neo’s face was hanging over the edge of the table, tilted at the perfect angle for Yang to step over the bench and insert her fuckmeat. Neo’s head was forced down further, showing the bulge in her throat as Yang’s cock found its home.

“No sweets until after your meal. You can have ice cream after a nice cum soup.” Frustrated, she muttered, “Assuming you can even get me off some time today. Sheesh.”

“Problems, Yang?”

Nora swept up across the table and sat down, grinning in that bubbly way she did. Unlike everyone else, Nora didn’t look phased by the exams, though that could be said for anything. Yang wasn’t sure Nora knew what `phased` even meant. No Ren today. He must have been cramming with Jaune. Those two were like peas in a pod.

“Just this,” Yang said, giving Neo’s tits a half-hearted slap. “I’ve not been able to get off all day and it’s killing me. I’ve tried her ass, her pussy and her throat. Been using that for the last two hours hoping her tongue would work its magic, but no luck.”

“Hmmm.” Nora dipped her finger into some ice cream on her plate and let it drip onto Neo’s belly. It kicked and trembled at the icy touch and Neo dragged her knees together and up to try and stop her.

“Legs down,” Yang ordered. “You know the rules.”

Reluctantly, Neo did as she was ordered and laid out flat again. That let Nora get some more ice cream and drizzle it around her bellybutton, delighting in the way Neo trembled and how her stomach would suck in and up. The melting cream dripped down into her bellybutton, no doubt ice cold. Nora giggled. At least _someone_ was having fun.

“Maybe you’re just bored. You’ve been banging her every day for two weeks now.”

“Maybe. I didn’t think it was even possible get bored of sex…”

“I know what you need!”

“Yeah?” Yang asked but didn’t hold out much hope. Whenever Nora had an idea it was usually time for Ren or Jaune to start panicking. Still, she was desperate and up for anything at this point. Fucking Neo’s mouth as she was, she was no closer to an orgasm even with Neo choking on her meat. “Let’s hear it then.”

“You need to spice things up. Try something different.”

“Fuck someone else?”

“Maybe,” Nora said, “But you could also do different things with her.” Nora stood and pushed her tray away, flipped her skirt and proudly revealed her own cock. It wasn’t as big as Yang’s, but it was thicker.

“Hey now,” she warned. “Glynda said she was mine.”

“Yeah, but you’re bored of normal sex. We can spice things up. And maybe you need some time without her to get used to it. You know, absence makes the heart grow fonder. If you eat sweets all the time, you get bored of them. Even I can’t live on pancakes.”

She had a point, as much as Yang didn’t want to admit it. Too much of a good thing wasn’t always best and there was no denying Neo’s body wasn’t satisfying her the way it used to. And if she was going to let this happen with anyone, it might as well be someone she trusted. Yang drew her cock out, letting Neo breathe at last. The small girl hacked and coughed silently, pulling her head up to see what was happening to her lower end.

On seeing Nora between her legs, erect cock standing tall, she paled and shook her head.

Yang’s cock twitched.

Oh. That was new. Neo had been given to her to punish and keep down, to make sure she never tried to hurt innocent people again and because normal prison couldn’t contain her. After killing Ozpin and nearly killing Pyrrha, Miss Goodwitch hadn’t been feeling merciful. In the weeks since, she’d managed to break Neo’s spirit and bring her to this, but ever since then Neo had become obedient and quiet, deciding it was easier to avoid punishment by following the rules.

That was good in terms of keeping her out of trouble, but kind of boring. It’d been fun in the early days when she was testing her limits and Yang got to respond in kind. Panic was something she hadn’t seen from Neo in a week.

It was exhilarating.

“Tell you what,” she said, placing her hands on Neo’s shoulders to pin her to the table. “Glynda did give her to me and I don’t really like the idea of sharing her…” She watched Neo’s face and saw the immediate relief. Grinning, she said, “But…”

Neo’s face switched back to panic.

“I guess I could make an exception. Depends, though.”

“On what?” Nora asked, already feasting her eyes on Neo’s body. She had the girl’s ankles in hand, legs spread and her own knees on the cafeteria bench. Her cock resting along Neo’s pubic mound, already oozing precum onto her navel. It would run down to mix with the melted ice cream in her bellybutton.

People were watching them from nearby. Listening, too. Good.

“On how much you want to pay for her.”

Nora laughed. “You’re whoring her out!?”

“Sure.” Yang felt her excitement build at Neo’s desperate shakes of her head. The pleading expression. “I might as well make a profit out of her. I’ll even give you mate’s rates. How about… five hundred lien.”

“For one time?”

“For the night.”

“Oooh.” Nora bit her lip. “I had been saving for more dust, but if it’s the night…” Looking down, she licked her lips. “Is she tight?”

“Real tight.”

“Can I do her ass as well?”

“You do what you want if you buy her. Oral. Anal. Bukkake. Let the whole team have a go with her if you like. Even record it all and put it online. I’d want a cut of profits though.”

“Ha. I didn’t realise you were so enterprising.”

“What can I say, I’m a girl of many talents.”

While they spoke, Neo continued to freak out, going from weak struggles and shakes of her head to full out thrashing and kicking. Nora had no difficulty keeping hold of her ankles, nor did Yang her shoulders with how small the girl was. It made her body arch and jump off the table though, then come crashing down again until the whole table was rocking and shaking.

Yang had never been harder.

This was what she got for trying to kill her, thousands of innocent people and then going ahead and causing the death of Penny, Ozpin and a whole load of other people in the attack. If Neo wanted to play victim, she should have thought of that before helping Torchwick take over those robots that waded a bloody path through the city.

“You’ve got a deal,” Nora said. “I’ll pay you later. And if you don’t mind…” She drew her hips back to line her thick cock up with Neo’s tight pussy. “I’ll help myself to my new purchase right now!”

Nora plunged in without warning, stretching Neo’s mouth wide in a silent scream. Her body arched, lithe stomach rearing up as she bent in two. Everyone else was watching, few with any real sympathy after their classmates had been killed. There were a couple checking their wallets or bank balances on their scrolls.

Yang couldn’t help but stroke herself at that.

“Listen up!” she yelled. “I’ll be renting out Neo three days a week. Day and night shift.” Neo was listening, even past her shaking. She tossed her head, begging no. “You don’t like? Hey, I’m an all right person. Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll take it back.”

Neo’s mouth worked open and closed, mouthing the words `I don’t want it` but without actually saying them. Her face, her whole body, was flushed red, tits shaking as Nora pounded away, Neo’s legs over her shoulders and slowly bring forced further and further back. Nora mounted the table, climbing all the way up until she’d pushed Neo’s entire lower body back on herself, positioning herself on top in a punishing mating press.

Everyone behind would be able to see Nora’s ball sack slapping against Neo’s cunt. The thought had Yang shaking. “Hm. Can’t hear you.” Yang jacked harder and harder. “Say it or I’ll take your silence as permission.”

Neo screamed without sound.

“Nothing?” Yang laughed as Neo screamed in silent rage. “Well looks like Neo is game, everyone. One free-use slut coming up. Awfully generous of you to offer to take care of _everyone’s_ needs like that.”

Yang pushed her twitching cock back into the girl’s mouth before she could start screaming silently again, taking her from one end while Nora did the other. Unlike earlier, and all day before, Yang came instantly and filled the girl’s mouth with her pent-up spunk. Neo had the choice of swallowing or choking and chose wisely, throat bobbing as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful.

“Ahhh.” Yang held it there, rubbing a hand over Neo’s tits as Nora came hard, filling her tight pussy. “Contact me for rates,” she said weakly to the audience. “First come, first served.”

Yang’s scroll exploded with texts. Just the thought of selling Neo off like a piece of meat had her growing hard again, but Nora hefted the semi-conscious girl up and was already carting her away, Neo’s upper body draped over one shoulder and drooling cum onto the floor. Not having Neo as her personal toy would suck, but if the brief instances between renting her out were as wonderful as this one, it’d be worth it. Plus, there were always alternatives.

_Wonder if Pyrrha will let me have a crack at Cinder._

* * *

Cinder fell back with a gasp, muscles burning. Sweat clouded her vision but she swept her blades up in time to parry the vicious blow. Or so she thought. Her arms gave way under it, the impact knocking her further off balance but not doing the same to her opponent. Like a vicious whirlwind, her enemy closed in, lashing out and striking blow after blow. Her aura held, but not for long. It weakened and dwindled, failing in places that might have led to her death had her opponent been looking for it.

Would that she could be so lucky.

Instead, as her aura faded away and weakened, it began to lose cohesiveness. It clung tighter to her skin, protecting her vital organs but nothing else. Fabric tore and ripped, cut loose and scattered to the wind. A hundred or more voices screamed out in pleasure as Pyrrha Nikos let her back away and reclaim her breath, panting like she’d run a marathon.

The redheaded monster was only just beginning to breathe harder.

“No maiden powers,” she said. “No magic. No Semblances. Only skill.” The woman who had defeated challenger after challenger gazed down on Cinder. “It’s not so easy when you don’t have all that power to back you up, is it?”

“You have the maiden’s power,” Cinder rasped.

“I’m not using it. You know that.”

It was true. Galling as it was, it was true. Pyrrha’s eyes remained green and sharp, her movements fast but not unnatural. Lithe muscle bunched with every step, her blade and shield held in such a way that Cinder could see no openings. This wasn’t a fight. It was a massacre. And it was a massacre that had been re-enacted day after day for the last two weeks.

_I can’t win,_ she thought, unused to the idea and agonised by it. There was no way for her to win and she knew it. Worse, Pyrrha knew it, looking down on her like she was an insect. Furious, Cinder screamed and charged in, swinging her twin swords down.

A bronze shield blocked them both. Pyrrha ducked under it, slipping the shield over her head, placing her sword against Cinder’s dress and pushing through. It would have impaled her if it had been over her chest, but Pyrrha aimed to the side, slicing a long line through her dress instead of her skin. The silken material flapped to the side, exposing a generous portion of her midriff.

The audience, packing the stadium stands full, roared their approval.

“I’ll kill you,” Cinder promised. “I’ll kill you like I did Ozpin.”

“You can’t. You’d need the fall maiden’s powers for that and _I_ have them.”

“I’ll take them back!”

“Cinder.” Pyrrha said her name softly, patronisingly. “You can’t even beat me when I fight on your level. What hope do you have if I take it further? The only reason you ever came close is because you stole a power that wasn’t yours.”

“I beat Amber! I defeated her!”

“I am not Amber. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl.” Pyrrha levelled her sword over her shield. “And you tried to kill my boyfriend.”

There was no time to react as Pyrrha lunged in. She tried – God, how she tried – but every blow came too quickly, too smoothly, and her paltry counterattacks were swatted aside with ease. Her skirt was cut short. Her dress was ripped open across her side. The tip of Pyrrha’s sword became a javelin and caught the dip of her chest, slicing between her breasts and ripping the fabric so that her black bra shone through.

Piece by piece, Pyrrha cut her down, tearing her barriers apart and stripping her for an audience that bayed not for blood but something more. Exhausted and humiliated, Cinder lunged in, letting Pyrrha clip her bra strap with the tip of her sword but swinging for her neck. _One hit. Just give me one good hit to end her._

Her sword clanged against a bronze shield. The object twisted, hooked under Cinder’s wrists and pulled back, yanking the swords out her hands. It then slammed into her chest, knocking her off her feet entirely. As she fell, something black fluttered in front of her, drifting down as Cinder was knocked back.

The sudden breeze chilling her breasts told her what that was.

Her hands rushed up to cover herself but were quickly taken from her control. The iron bracelets around her wrists, too tight for her to remove, dragged her hands up without her input. Soon, they were clasped together above her head, wrists linked magnetically, and she was forced first onto her feet and then off them, dangling in the air suspended by her arms. Naked but for the remnants of her dress, which Pyrrha ripped off with one hand.

The crowd went wild.

Cinder closed her eyes against it. This couldn’t be happening. Her plans, all her clever schemes. It simply wasn’t possible that they’d failed. Everything had been planned perfectly. The diversion, the breach, the attack on the CCT, even framing Atlas and Ironwood for the robots that killed so many. All the way down to building up negativity by implicating the Xiao Long girl and then forcing Pyrrha to kill Atlas’ little weapon. It had all gone perfectly. How had she lost? How?

And to be reduced to this. Controlled by four bands of iron about her wrists and ankles. Pyrrha never used them in the fighting, preferring to show Cinder the difference in their skill directly. But after? There was no hope for her escape when the girl could control her every move.

“Look at them,” Pyrrha said, rotating Cinder’s naked body in the air like some kind of trophy. Or a fish plucked from the water. “Look at them, Cinder. The people you tried to kill. Those whose lives you would have thrown away. You deprived them of a proper conclusion to the Vytal Festival. They wanted to see a final match. The least you can do is give them one.”

Cinder closed her eyes against it, wishing she could pretend they weren’t there. Knowing what would come, that wasn’t an option. With the fight over and her defeated, it would be time for the girl to claim her prize.

“What do you want?” Pyrrha shouted to the audience.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” they chanted back.

Pyrrha smiled, as confident under the attention as any professional. “I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!”

“You want me to fuck her?” A roar. “Do you want me to _break_ her?” Another, louder roar. “Should I force her to cum in front of all of you? Force her to expose herself, show her weakness and scream like the little bitch she is?”

They screamed their approval. At the front, Pyrrha’s own boyfriend, Jaune Arc, slammed his hands down and roared her name. He took particular pleasure in punishing her, knowing how close she’d come to killing Pyrrha.

There was little mercy among her team.

“The audience has spoken.” Pyrrha released Cinder, letting her fall to her knees, still flushed red and panting for air. The fight had taken too much out of her, lasting well over forty minutes. Her legs were shaking and her body shone with sweat.

All of this, just to break her defiance. To break her. Cinder gritted her teeth and stared defiantly at her would-be captor. “You won’t break me, Nikos. I’ll never break.”

“Good.” Pyrrha removed her skirt and let it fall to her feet, revealing her futa appendance. “I don’t want you to break, Cinder. I want you to stay exactly as you are – so you can _feel_ what we do to you every day. So that you never escape the consequences of your actions.”

Stepping forward, Pyrrha cast aside her weapons, using her Semblance to make sure they slid far away. Knowing that made her no less dangerous, Cinder tried to crawl away, rolling onto her front and reaching out for her own discarded weapon. A leather boot pressed down into the centre of her back. Pyrrha posed victoriously, one hand up, and the crowd jeered and cheered. The implications of the pose weren’t lost on Cinder, who fumed on the floor.

Keeping one foot on her, Pyrrha knelt and shifted, pinning Cinder down and sitting on the small of her back, just above her bare ass. From that position, she gripped Cinder’s hair in one hand, tugging back so her face was dragged up and forced to stare directly into a camera.

In the stands, her shocked and humiliated expression was shown in all its glory. Cinder scrunched her eyes shut, but there was no ignoring the laughter. Her hands bunched into fists and she struck out for the camera helplessly.

It shifted back, maintaining its focus on her face as Pyrrha laid herself out atop her, pinning Cinder’s exhausted body down with her weight. A leather cuirass pushed into her back. Bronze greaves hooked under and forced her bare legs apart. Pyrrha kept hold of her hair to stop her moving, letting Cinder’s hands bat ineffectually at her while she used her other hand to take her shaft and angle it up against Cinder’s pussy.

Then, she paused.

“Pussy or ass,” she said softly.

Cinder hissed, “Pussy.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” Raising her voice, Pyrrha shouted. “Pussy or ass!”

“Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!”

Pyrrha hummed and slid higher, pushing her thick member against Cinder’s puckered hole but then letting it slide lower. Cinder gasped in relief, going still and tensing every muscle. “Guess you get off light.” Pyrrha’s voice dipped. “This time.”

“Fuck yo- Arghhh!”

The pain was sharp and sudden. By no means a virgin after what Pyrrha had done, her sex was still punishingly tight. Pyrrha Nikos spared little thought for lubrication of pleasure, pushing down harder and harder, facing the challenge of Cinder’s resistance with the same vicious efficiency she did an opponent in the ring. Cinder paid the price, expanding under the onslaught.

“N – No.” Her fingers dug at the sandy arena, carving grooves in the floor as she struggled to breathe. “S – Stop. Ah!”

“Did you stop when we asked you to? When Amber begged you to? When Ozpin was defeated?” Pyrrha grunted and thrust her hips forward, _punching_ into Cinder’s sex and dragging a cry from her. “You didn’t!” she yelled, pushing and pushing until Cinder was so full it felt like she might break. “Don’t expect any sympathy from me after what you did.”

Cinder railed and fought, struggling futilely against an opponent too strong for her. Without the power of the maiden she was helpless and Pyrrha made sure to remind her of that every day. Grunting, her eyes cracked open in time to see her public humiliation being beamed on the main screen. Not only to those in the arena, but to everyone on Remnant. Across all channels and news outlets.

Salem and the others would be seeing this as well. Watts would be laughing, Tyrian cackling. And Salem. What use would she have for someone who had failed her? Who had lost the maiden power and been defeated so thoroughly? Already, she could see the woman shaking her head in disappointment and turning away.

“No,” Cinder begged. “Don’t leave me here. Don’t abandon me.”

The crowd roared. “Cum! Cum! Cum!”

Pyrrha ploughed into her harder and harder.

“CUM! CUM! CUM!”

The hand in her hair tightened. Cinder’s upper body was hauled up, showing everyone her jiggling tits and her agonised face, mouth stretched open and face burning bright red. Thousands. Tens of thousands. Maybe even hundreds of thousands watching her debasement. Pyrrha pumped in one last time and held still. Her cock expanded, bulging in Cinder’s pussy.

Cinder screamed out in rage, but the noise choked off as thick cum exploded inside her, rushing out of Pyrrha and into her, filling her so much that she could feel her stomach expand.

Cameras flashed. People chanted. Lenses were pushed in all around her, capturing the moment from every angle. Pyrrha used her feet to pull Cinder’s twitching legs further apart, letting a camera right up and behind them, to perfectly capture the cum that spurted from her and dribbled down from her slit to pool on the floor.

Pyrrha dragged herself out slowly. The very action drove the air from Cinder, leaving her to shake as her open cunt gaped for the camera. Before she could even think of escape, Pyrrha’s heeled boot came down between her shoulder blades again, forcing her down to the floor as she stood and posed victoriously, basking in the adulation.

“Thank you. Thank you. I want to dedicate this victory to Beacon, my team who have always supported me and to my boyfriend, Jaune, who I love more than anything.” More clapping and a focus of the cameras on a blushing blond boy, sparing Cinder the humiliation for but the briefest of moments.

It wouldn’t last. It never did. Flat on the floor, Cinder pushed her face down into the sand and howled her fury. The sound barely registered over their mockery. Soon, the cameras were back on her and Pyrrha was speaking again.

“And as for my prize, I’m going to dedicate that to charity,” she said. “Cinder and her people caused so much pain and heartache, so I’m going to put her in the stocks at the entrance of Beacon. Fifteen lien for her pussy and thirty for her ass – with all the proceeds going to helping people get back on their feet.”

People applauded and cameras flashed, celebrating the generosity of their beloved champion.

* * *

Ruby fidgeted nervously, aware of what the others would say if they knew she had Emerald in her room. The girl was sat on the floor, on her knees, with her dark skin damp and slick with sweat. Her hair was rough and damp, her eyes downcast. Ruby checked the door, terrified of Blake, Weiss or Yang coming in and seeing this. There’d be no way to explain why she had Emerald naked in her room.

It wasn’t for what anyone else would have.

The punishment Miss Goodwitch decided for on the crooks wasn’t something she liked. Neo and Cinder had tried to kill them and _had_ killed Penny, so Ruby hated them, but hate and wanting to hurt someone didn’t necessarily go hand in hand. Yang held grudges and wanted to hurt Neo. Ruby didn’t. To her, justice was justice.

Of course, Miss Goodwitch was also Miss Goodwitch, so while she personally didn’t like it, she wasn’t going to go out her way to save them and get in trouble either. They _had_ killed Penny, Ozpin and whole load of other people. They even had Adam try and kill Blake and Yang.

Cinder was still defiant. Neo was the same but tried to avoid trouble by grudgingly doing what Yang wanted. Emerald on the other hand. She’d all but given up. Neo tried to kill Yang and Cinder tried to kill Pyrrha, so Miss Goodwitch gave them to those two. Emerald had caused the death of Penny – and Ruby refused to accept it as Pyrrha’s fault given she was under an illusion – so Miss Goodwitch had offered to let Ruby have her.

She’d declined, thinking that was the right thing to do. In the end, it only caused Emerald to be handed to the student body instead, who had their fair share of anger to work out after what happened. Where Cinder and Neo received their targeted humiliation each day, Emerald was used by the majority. There wasn’t a guy or girl in Beacon that hadn’t had a go with her.

_Except me,_ she thought.

Emerald didn’t say a word. Sat on the floor, she stayed still, not even trying to hide her naked body or her small but perky boobies. Ruby’s eyes were drawn to those automatically. She looked away, embarrassed, but Emerald didn’t show any reaction and she glanced back. It was hard not to notice when someone was naked in front of you. Much to her shame, she felt herself get a little stiff under her skirt.

_No. I didn’t bring her here for that._ Finding a moment where she could have the room to herself without Yang, Blake or Weiss interfering was difficult. Finding that moment _and_ one where Emerald wasn’t being used was even harder. It was luck alone that let her find Emerald on the floor of the girl’s bathroom, cum leaking from her pussy as Coco and Velvet strode by with satisfied grins. Sneaking her back to the Team RWBY dorm had been a chore.

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” Ruby said. “I… I just want to ask some questions.”

Emerald looked up and then down again. Her shoulder rose and fell, defeated. Ruby felt bad for her, she really did, but this was what had been decided by the rule of law. Trying to help her would be like breaking someone out of prison.

“I want to know why you did it.”

“Did what…?” Emerald asked, her voice low and fragile.

“Why… Why you did what you did.” Ruby sat on the edge of Weiss’ bed, fists clenched above her stocking-clad legs. “I thought we were friends. We would chat. Hang out. I liked you.” Her throat burned. “I trusted you.”

Emerald shrugged again.

“Did…” Ruby licked her lips. “Did you even see me as a person? Was any of that real?”

“No.”

Her stomach dipped. That… That hurt. The fact it did surprised her. Yang had told her how it was and it wasn’t like she was so stupid as to believe Emerald was nice after everything she did but hearing it flat out like that still hurt.

“What was I to you?” she asked.

“Cinder needed a way closer to the stronger teams.”

“Ours?”

“Yours was one of them.”

“Why?” Ruby pressed.

“So I could get to know the person I’d end up tricking.” Emerald went silent but Ruby pushed her to continue and she did obediently. “I had to make the person against Mercury break the rules. It was to lower confidence in Beacon and get people angry, more likely for Grimm to appear.”

“When you framed Yang,” Ruby said, remembering the moment. It hurt to think how they’d doubted Yang, if only for a second. All that was Emerald’s fault. “You used me to get closer to Yang so you’d know what would get her to react!”

Emerald nodded.

_I was nothing,_ Ruby thought in despair. Worse than nothing, she’d become a weapon used against her own sister who she loved more than anything! Emerald betrayed her trust for the express purpose of getting to Yang. Ruby’s fists shook.

“You did the same with Pyrrha and Penny. You made Pyrrha _kill_ Penny! You killed Penny!”

There was no denial from Emerald.

“Why?” Ruby yelled, tears in her eyes. “Why would you do it?”

“Cinder told me to.”

“Why would you follow her orders?” she yelled.

“Because she wanted me to.”

Her fists were clenching so hard they hurt, bones creaking. Ruby’s teeth grated against one another as fresh tears fell. Penny – oh God, she’d thought she was past her grief but here it all came again – was dead. Dead because Pyrrha had been tricked into killing her without realising what her Semblance could do. Her mind flashed back to it all, to Penny’s head on the floor, to Pyrrha’s horrified silence, the guilt, the pain and Mercury Black smirking smugly at her, _amused_ at the death of one of her friends. And Emerald, the girl before her, was the cause of it all.

“Why?” she hissed. “Why did you follow Cinder’s orders? What did she offer? What would you even get from doing so!?”

“Cinder would be happy.”

“That’s not a reason!” Ruby yelled. “Tell me why!”

“I wanted Cinder to be pleased with me.”

“That’s not a proper reason!”

“I wanted her to praise me.” Emerald looked down, shoulders hunched. There was no defiance, which meant there was no point in lying. Ruby could barely breathe, mind clouded with so much grief and rage.

If she had a real reason. Threats, blackmail or something – anything that would make _sense_ – then she could accept it. Even Torchwick only did what he did because Cinder was going to kill him for it. She could at least feel sorry for him and how he died! “A – Are you saying you did all this,” she began slowly. “You killed Penny. Killed Ozpin. Tried to kill Pyrrha, Yang, my team and me and all the people of Vale…”

Ruby’s breath became hoarse.

“All to impress Cinder!?”

Emerald shrank in on herself.

“Answer me!” Ruby cried.

“Yes…”

God. God, that was horrid. The tears ran freely now. “And what of all the people who lost their families? What of people who don’t have moms or dads anymore because of what you did? Did you even care about them?”

Emerald looked away. “No. I wanted Cinder to praise me.”

Ruby couldn’t stop shaking. Or crying. She stood up suddenly but wasn’t sure what for. Her fists shook and she thought about hitting Emerald. Just hitting her for no good reason. It wasn’t the first time she’d been angry, but it was the first time she’d ever felt rage like this. She wanted to hear Emerald apologise. Wanted her to be sorry but knew she never would be. In her eyes, no one else mattered. Only her and Cinder.

“S – Stand up.” When Emerald failed to, Ruby stomped her foot down. “Stand up!”

Emerald did, watching her nervously.

“G – Get on the bed.” Ruby pointed. “Face down. Bend over it.”

Red eyes took her in. “I thought you weren’t going to-”

“And I thought you were a real person!” Ruby raged, racing over and grabbing Emerald’s shoulder. Though she wasn’t the strongest person, speed gave her momentum and she was able to spin Emerald around bodily and push her over. She landed with her feet spread and upper body over Weiss’ bed.

Ruby appeared behind her, sobbing angrily as she pushed her stockings down and flipped her skirt up, freeing her futa dick. While Yang and Pyrrha’s may have flaunted theirs, she was too embarrassed to. It wasn’t small by any means, actually a little above average, but it wasn’t something she liked to bring attention to.

But right now, she wanted Emerald to hurt. To hurt like _she_ was hurting. Ruby pushed Emerald down and lined herself up, shaking nervously and sweating as she stared down at her pink slit. Knowing what sex was one thing but having it was another. She’d fantasised, sure, but she was way too shy to find a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“I – I’m going to punish you,” she whispered. “I’m going to make you sorry.” She hesitated. “A – Are you sorry?”

“Yes,” Emerald groaned.

“You are…?” Ruby drew back, penis aching but willing to accept the idea of forgiveness.

“I’m sorry we got caught!”

And then it was gone. Growling, Ruby slammed her hips forward without too much experience. That she might be too tight to take her didn’t cross her mind, and after being used by so many people, Emerald wasn’t tight at all. Ruby’s hard dick slipped past her folds and into her, engulfed in a warmth so sudden it stole her breath away.

_Flip!_

Ruby collapsed forward, falling over Emerald’s back. It felt like she’d been shot! Shot right in the spine. Her legs wouldn’t work and dangled off the floor. Her chests quivered as she took short, sharp breaths and tried not to hyperventilate. In all her life, she’d never felt so hot. So wet. So warm and crushed and wonderful at the same time. She opened her mouth to scream but only managed a hoarse moan instead.

_This… This is incredible! Is this why everyone always goes on about it?_

Despite her feet not having purchase, her buttocks kept clenching, giving her some small movement as she made jerky and inexperienced thrusts – more humping Emerald than having sex with her. It didn’t matter. There was only her hand to compare it to and Ruby was in heaven. Melting into a puddle of bliss as Emerald remained bent over, face buried in the sheets.

Why?

Why had she been against this? How could she have thought this was a bad idea? Ruby trembled as her cock pulsed and grew. Even the tiniest movement sent arcs of pleasure racing down her body and she hadn’t even managed a proper thrust yet. How good must that feel? Oh God. Oh flip. Flip, flip, flip!

Two weeks. Two weeks where she could have been feeling this pleasure every day but for her telling Miss Goodwitch she didn’t want to. Oooh. Yang was right, she was such an idiot. M – Maybe it wasn’t too late. Ask Miss Goodwitch. Or maybe ask Yang if she could share Neo. Ruby’s breathing became harder still as her body convulsed, stomach clenching to make her hips move forward over and over. As thrusting went, she was maybe pushing an extra inch in and back again, something so shallow that Yang would have been in hysterics, but which to Ruby was the best thing ever.

And better still, Emerald deserved it. They all did. There wasn’t a hint of remorse in them. The only thing they regretted was being caught! Growling, Ruby wrapped her hands over Emerald’s shoulders and pushed her down, finally finding purchase with her feet on the floor. That let her properly push inside and the feeling of Emerald’s hot pussy swallowing her whole was indescribable.

“You deserve this!” she yelled cutely, pulling back as far as she could and slamming in again. Two thrusts and she was already at her limit. “This is for Penny! This is for Ozpin! This is for everyone!” A third and final thrust as raw pleasure shot through her. “And this is for meeeee~”

Ruby came, erupting and shooting ropes of cum deep inside of Emerald, pushing as much of herself in as she could. Laying her weight down over her, she pinned her to the bed and bred her, ensuring every drop of sperm stay sealed within. Ruby panted for breath atop her, crushing her against Weiss’ bed as she felt the hot cum drip down onto the carpet between their legs. Whimpering, she pushed in just a little harder, finding that warm pussy and burying herself into it.

Maybe Yang and Pyrrha had the right idea.


End file.
